Seventh Doctor
The Seventh Doctor had the innings of a bumbling, silly man with no outward impression of hostility and a broad intellect, whereas he was realistically more scheming and manipulative than most people got from the first look of him. His succeeding incarnation went on to say that his Machiavellian methods were grown from his sudden nature to 'do the numbers' which was the catalyst for his belief that the ends justified the means if it served the greater good or preserved the larger scale of life, even at the expense of the minority. Overview The Doctor awoke from the abrupt end of his sixth incarnation in the clutches of the Rani, being used as part of an experiment. It took a short while for Mel to be convinced the Doctor was the same flamboyant personality she'd initially met. From defeating the Rani onward, Mel was on the receiving end of the Doctor's whimsical and comedic side and their travels came to an end on Iceworld, where Mel decided to depart the TARDIS and resume her universal escapades with Sabalom Glitz. At the same time, the Doctor opted to take aboard the temporally-displaced delinquent, Dorothy 'Ace' McShane. Ace's time with the Doctor saw the significant change in his personality and while he continued to educate her, he became darker and more manipulative, even of Ace, frequently keeping vital information from her and other and occasionally used methods equivalent to emotional torment in order to achieve what he considered the beneficial to the greater good. In spite of the Doctor's frequent lies and scheming, Ace's relationship frequently remained strong, having travelled with him for a long time. However, during an adventure on the planet Heaven, Ace fell in love, but the man she loved was killed as a net result of the Doctor's manipulation of events. Incensed at him for his actions, she furiously left him and decreed to never travel with him again. While on Heaven though, the Doctor introduced himself to Bernice Summerfield, an archeology professor, who agreed to travel with him in Ace's absence in order to curb him. After 5 years in Spacefleet, Ace encountered the Doctor and Benny again, but was battle-hardened by her experiences and still had not forgiven the Doctor for the events on Heaven. After a few more travels in the TARDIS, however, and the departure of Bernice, Ace forgave the Doctor his role and became his companion again. Landing in London, 2044, the Doctor and Ace defeated a plot by the Cybermen by Thomas Hector 'Hex' Schofield, who joined them on their travels. Unbeknownst to Hex, however, the Doctor was present at the events of his mother, Cassie's, death in his previous incarnation. Despite still having a semblance of faith in his intentions, Hex soon became disillusioned to the Doctor's secretive nature and became somewhat untrusting of him, particularly after the secret of his mother was revealed to him. Nevertheless, Hex sacrificed himself for the Doctor to defeat Fenric and both he and Ace felt his loss, especially when it was revealed that he was restored with a new personality and none of his memories. The Doctor allowed Ace to take 'Hector' with them to attempt to restore Hex, though he had no faith in the possibility. When his memories did return, Hex decided to settle down with Sally Morgan, one of the Doctor's companions with whom he travelled in the Black TARDIS (which he had grown and nurtured, as opposed to his original White TARDIS) at the same time as Ace and himself. At some point, after an event which the Doctor refused to talk about, he found himself travelling alone and miserable, tying up loose ends which he had left throughout his incarnation. After a few adventures with Elizabeth Klein (or a version of Klein from a timeline manufactured, presumably by the Time Lords, to make her a member of UNIT rather than a Nazi) and Will Arrowsmith, ensuring the future destruction of Nimrod and the Forge and capturing the Eleven for the Time Lords, the Doctor was assigned the task of bringing the Master's remains back to Gallifrey after his extermination by the Daleks. On route, the Master escaped and brought the TARDIS to Earth via emergency landing. Upon stepping outside, he was gunned down by gangsters in San Francisco, 1999 and suffered a fatal seizure in surgery, his surgeon, Grace Holloway, being unfamiliar with his Time Lord biology. Despite being delayed by the anaesthetic, the Doctor's face was later warped in an electrical storm and his regeneration was finally triggered, transforming him into a handsome, long-haired eighth body. Biography To be added Alternate Timelines To be added Psychological Profile To be added Appearance To be added Other Matters To be added Behind the Scenes To be added External Links To be added Category:Characters Category:Incarnations of the Doctor Category:Time Lords Category:Time Lord Renegades Category:Members of UNIT